


With Bloodied Feet Across The Hallowed Ground

by the_fluff_awakens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Emperor Hux, Heavy Angst, I hurt myself writing this, Kylux - Freeform, Lord Ren, M/M, but we can all blame Jeusus of tumblr because her art inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by visions of Hux dying, Kylo Ren refuses to leave the emperor's side to ensure the visions don't come to pass. In his attempt to save Hux from death, he sentences him to a fate far worse than either of them could ever anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bloodied Feet Across The Hallowed Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189244) by Jeusus on Tumblr. 



> Okay, so basically, what you need to know about this short little piece is that [Jeusus](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/) is a monster who likes hurting people just for funsies. They drew this [heartbreaking comic](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/142633994258/jeusus-the-other-side-woodkid-listen-to-it) that just took me by surprise and hurt me so much, I was prompted to spread the hurt even further.
> 
> So, this drabble or whatever you want to call it was inspired by said comic.

 

He had visions of this before, glimpses of a world where Hux was taken bodily from him, to a place where Ren could not reach him, whether physically or otherwise.

He'd wake up from these visions in a kind of confused fearful rage, unbridled and intense, but unable to come up with a place to direct it. Whenever he had these visions—unfounded dreams, he almost always convinced himself—he would stalk the palace in search of Hux, feeling the emperor's mental presence in his own head not nearly enough to settle the knight's nerves. Whenever he found him, he would come up with an excuse (almost always flimsy and rarely ever able to fool anyone within their vicinity) to get the former general to follow him somewhere private, where Kylo Ren could then proceed to coax Hux into having sex with him. His kisses almost violent, his hands punishing in their grip, he would refuse to turn away from Hux even as the emperor's cock penetrated him, as if he would disappear if Ren took his eyes off him for one second. He always felt Hux's fear during these moments, his eyes peering into Ren's as if he could read his thoughts through them, gritting his teeth through Ren's frantic clawing even when his nails drew blood. Somehow, Hux always knew what Ren needed in these moments, and he always willingly gave it without question.

Afterwards, when they both came down from their orgasms, Ren became more gentle, kissing where his fingers had just left bruises on Hux's pale skin, hands roaming all over the lithe body in an attempt to memorize every freckle, every scar, every small indentation he could find. Hux would watch his ministrations with even more concern in his blue eyes, not saying a word, probably not even knowing what to say, because he was used to angry Ren, knew how to handle him whenever one of his tantrums caused them a priceless artifact or some expensive equipment. Scared-Out-Of-His-Mind Kylo Ren, however, was a different territory altogether. Scared-Out-Of-His-Mind Ren was a version of himself he didn't even know existed prior to these visions, and yet he could not deny the fear, even when he clumsily tried to mask it with anger.

After the first time this happened, Hux had asked what had brought on this frenzied moment. Ren had, in his still confused state, broken down as he'd struggled to explain the visions. Hux had shushed him, startled by the tears the massive man had had to angrily swipe away from his big round eyes, cradling Ren's head and running his long fingers through the mess of curls soothingly. Hux never asked him again, only accepted that the knight would be at his side constantly for the next few days, eyes never leaving the emperor while his whole body tensed as he used the force to check and recheck their surroundings.

As time passed, the visions occured more often and became more vivid. In answer, the sex turned more intense, Ren leaving bite marks on Hux as if checking his tangibility with his teeth, pulling him so close with his hands as well as the force that it leaves the emperor struggling to breathe. He started refusing any preparation as well, and Hux took this as impatience rather than his need to feel the pain inflicted by Hux's cock as a reminder of his existence when he was no longer inside Ren.

As a result, Ren barely left Hux's side anymore, pretending to need to shave or clean his teeth during the very few times Hux ran late for a meeting and openly refused to allow the knight to join him in the shower. He would ignore Hux's stony glare as he entered the refresher anyway, raising his eyebrows innocently as he picked up his razor or toothbrush. During private meetings, the emperor would have to reassure whoever he was meeting with that the knight could be trusted, and with a little encouragement from the force, Ren always managed to eventually put them at ease.

It was during a meaningless event—some officers being commemorated, or another alliance being forged, Ren really did not care enough to know—that the vision finally came to pass.

It happened quickly, or perhaps he was just unforgivably distracted by the blaster bolt fired in the emperor's direction.

Hux had been a few feet away, talking to some pink-skinned delegate, when the rebels had attacked. Images of Hux falling to his knees, clutching his chest in pain flooded Ren's mind and almost blinded him. He heard the sound of the blaster before it was even fired, so he was quick to stop it, hand flying out in front of him as Hux turned to look at him, resigned to his fate.

Perhaps it wasn't the bolt that distracted him after all, but the way Hux's eyes widened in fear, the way his mouth opened to form his name in a warning shout that sounded like a soft whimper in Ren's ears.

Either way, he did not see, feel or hear the primitive blade that now pierced his own heart.  


  


* * *

  
Even as its unidentified bearer twists the sword violently behind him, Kylo Ren does not fully understand what has happened, because all he can see is Emperor Hux, _his Hux_ , falling to his knees on the way to reach him, hand clutching his own chest in that all-too-familiar way.  


  


* * *

  
A week after the event, Hux stands in his balcony, looking up at the night sky, at the vast expanse of space he once thought of as home. What he would give to be up there once more, flying through that emptiness in that freezing ship, warmed by Ren's soft touch. His skin is even paler than before, his face has grown gaunt, bony shoulder poking out of one of Ren's favorite shirts. His jaw is covered in a thick stubble he's taken to stroking absentmindedly when he's deep in thought, and his unkempt hair almost covers his blank eyes.

Kylo Ren stands behind him, watching the cold wind blow his hair and raise goosebumps on his exposed shoulder. Ren reaches out to touch it, wishing for all the force that Hux can feel it, that Hux will shiver under his touch, but he doesn't. Of course he doesn't. He feels Hux's constant pain—at times a heavy weight on his chest, at other times a piercing pain that almost makes his heart stop—but Hux can never feel his presence. It's become a habit for Ren to curse the force now, accusing it of being useless. After all, didn't it fail to properly warn him of this? Didn't it fail him when he'd tried to save Hux from this fate? What is the point of it, then?

Hux walks back inside their empty room after a while. He climbs on top of the covers, takes Ren's pillow to bury his face against and inhales deeply. Ren thinks it must not smell of him anymore, but it seems to satisfy Hux, and he watches as the rapidly dwindling form of the emperor curls inward, knees bundling the pillow against his chest. When Hux's sobs cause his shoulders to shake violently, Ren lies down behind him, curling around his body protectively, _uselessly_ , and he places a hand on Hux's side.  


  


* * *

  
It takes the emperor a full month to leave his chambers, and another one before he manages to leave the palace walls. Ren watches futilely as Hux takes unnecessary risk after unnecessary risk, putting himself in the line of fire against his officers' protests, leading raids and battles the way Ren himself used to do. Phasma and the rest can only watch as Emperor Hux, wielding Kylo Ren's lightsaber as if it were an extension of his own arm, charges at enemies without a care, ignoring blaster fire as he slices and stabs viciously.

Ren witnesses a bolt land on Hux's left shoulder and he growls angrily, fingers itching to tear at flesh. Hux doesn't even cry out, only spears the lightsaber through the rebel scum's chest, his face now contorted into an angry scowl Ren hasn't seen in months.

"What use are you, if you cannot aim properly?" Hux asks savagely before kicking the body to the ground.  


  


* * *

  
Less than a year after the event that took his beloved knight from him, Emperor Hux, formerly General Hux of the First Order, Commander of Starkiller Base and the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, _The Finalizer_ , is finally felled in battle by a blaster shot to the chest, still gripping the late Lord Ren's lightsaber. Unseen by anyone, Kylo Ren's ghost, folded over Hux's body, peacefully blinks out of existence as the emperor takes his final breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to Force Ghosts and their abilities, so I have no idea if non-Force users are supposed to feel them or whatever.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awaken.tumblr.com/) to yell at me or educate me or something.


End file.
